


Улыбайся

by LadyEnterprise1701, zaboraviti



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, because let's be honest Lord Melbourne deserved better, meandering into AU by chapter five, the first few chapters are actually fairly historically-accurate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnterprise1701/pseuds/LadyEnterprise1701, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti
Summary: «Ты должен улыбаться и махать рукой… и никогда не показывать, как тебе тяжело». Такой совет дала Уильяму Лэму его мать много лет назад, и совет этот с тех пор оказывал влияние на его отношения с другими людьми… Но однажды он встречает юную королеву, которая совершенствуется в искусстве улыбаться сквозь жизненные бури и в то же время делает это искусство для него гораздо менее трудной задачей.





	1. Элизабет

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyEnterprise1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnterprise1701/gifts).
  * A translation of [Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565048) by [LadyEnterprise1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnterprise1701/pseuds/LadyEnterprise1701). 



> От автора: Сначала у меня появилась идея относительно того, откуда у Мельбурна могла взяться эта философия - "улыбайтесь, машите рукой и не показывайте им, как вам тяжело"... и идея вроде как развилась в этакий длинный портрет Мельбурна, особенно после того, как я начала читать биографию за авторством Дэвида Сесила. Заголовки глав относятся к разным важным женщинам в жизни лорда Мельбурна, но к пятой главе АУ и Викбурн набирают ход.
> 
> Ничто и никто, конечно, мне не принадлежит. Как историк-любитель, я обязана заметить, что я рада, что реальная Виктория и реальный Альберт обрели друг друга. Но Викбурн я люблю всем сердцем. Спасибо большое, Дэйзи Гудвин. И Дженна Колман. И Руфус Сюэлл. Во всем виноваты вы трое.

_[© Lady Disdain](http://ladydisdainblog.tumblr.com/) _

 

Ему всего восемь лет, когда он впервые слышит эти безобразные слова из уст самодовольного юного аристократа. Мальчишке с ним нечего, собственно, делить и, тем не менее, он не может удержаться и не задеть за живое мягкосердечное темноволосое дитя Брокет-холла.  _«Твоя мать шлюха!»_  
  
Ощущение удара под дых сменяется жалящим негодованием, а то — ослепляющей яростью, и маленький Уильям Лэм, словно выпущенный из пращи камень, влетает в обидчика, который крупнее и сильнее его, так стремительно, что тот не успевает понять, что это сбило его с ног.  
  
Все поражены. Маленький Уильям Лэм обычно кроток, как ягненок, оправдывая свою фамилию*.   
  
Никто никогда не думал, что он может быть львом.  
  
Он и сам не думал. До сего дня он ни с кем не дрался.  
  
Когда его приводят к матери, окровавленного, вырывающегося, в слезах, решительная и волевая хозяйка Мельбурн-холла берет на себя заботу о любимом сыне. Она ведет его в ближайшую тихую комнату, моет его перепачканные руки и промокает порез на распухшей нижней губе. Маленький Уильям не плачет, даже не хнычет — только шмыгает носом, и слеза скатывается по ангельскому личику, столь несхожему с лицом человека, которого он величает отцом.  
  
Элизабет Лэм, леди Мельбурн, не произносит во время этих процедур ни слова. Мелькает смутная мысль: она никогда не была так ласкова с ним. Она обычно добра, но не… не нежна. Не так нежна. Только если он очень-очень болен.  
  
Наконец она опускается перед ним на колени, и ее пространные юбки разливаются вокруг нее пастельно-голубым складчатым морем, и он не знает, куда девать глаза. Его мать умеет так смотреть в глаза, что человек либо смирно складывает оружие, либо настораживается. Всё зависит от того, на кого и почему она смотрит.  
  
Но он не чувствует себя ни смирения, ни желания обороняться. Он чувствует себя…  _уязвимым_.   
  
Мать стискивает его плечи и смотрит на него твердым, серьезным, почти отчаянным взглядом.  
  
— Никогда не показывай другим, как тебе тяжело, милый, — шепчет она. — Каждый день, каждый день твоей драгоценной жизни до того самого мига, как тебя положат в землю, ты  _должен_  улыбаться. Ты должен не идти, а танцевать по жизни, и никогда, слышишь, никогда никому не показывать, как тебе тяжело.  
  
Он моргает, он хмурится.  
  
— Но как можно улыбаться, когда грустно?  
  
— Можно. Поверь мне, — отвечает она, издав дрожащий смешок, —  _можно_.  
  
— И ты тоже улыбаешься, когда тебе грустно?  
  
— Постоянно, любовь моя.  
  
Он резче сводит брови. Но мама всегда такая весела и уверенная. Она всегда смеется. Она всегда делает что-то, о чего получает удовольствие — играет на фортепьяно ли, наблюдает ли за тем, как возятся в саду Брокет-холла он и его братья и сестренка, устраивает ли пышные банкеты, на которые им, детям, иногда удается мельком взглянуть, прежде чем их уложат в кроватки.  
  
Маме бывает грустно?  
  
Он бы ни за что не заподозрил.  
  
— Мир неблагосклонен к грустным людям, Уильям, — говорит она. — Особенно мир, в котором мы живем. Поэтому ты должен быть храбр, ты должен отвечать ударом на удар. Твоя улыбка и способность отмахнуться от оскорбления — вот два твоих мощнейших оружия. Не отказывайся от них. Будь сильным, и пусть хребет твой станет крепче железного прута.  
  
Она тычет его шутливо в спину, пробежавшись пальцами по позвонкам — и он ежится и хихикает, потому что ему всего восемь, и никто из ее детей так не боится щекотки, как Уильям, и она знает, как к нему прикоснуться, чтобы услышать этот веселый звонкий смех. Улыбка мелькает и на ее красивом лице, когда он, захлебываясь смехом, падает ей на колени. Она обхватывает его руками, зарываясь губами в густую копну темных кудрей.  
  
Ему тепло, он чувствует себя в безопасности, и на миг ему кажется, что ему никогда не захочется покинуть надежный кокон ее любви.  
  
— А тебе я тоже всегда должен улыбаться, мама? — жалобно спрашивает он.  
  
Она окидывает его полным притворного ужаса взглядом.  
  
— Это что же, ты хочешь прибегать ко мне в слезах, как твой младший братик, когда ему нужно зубное кольцо?  
  
Уильям хихикает.  
  
— Нет. Но… но если мне одиноко, можно прийти к тебе и попросить, чтобы ты меня обняла? Или если Пенистон надо мной издевается, можно прийти и сказать тебе? Или если…  
  
Она приглаживает ему волосы, перебивая его:  
  
— Ты можешь прийти ко мне с  _любой_  горестью или радостью, мой Уильям. Никогда об этом не забывай… ты понял?  
  
Он кивает. Она крепче прижимает его голову к своей мягкой груди и тихонько баюкает его. От нее пахнет лавандой и жасмином, и ее темные локоны касаются его носа.  
  
Он решает не спрашивать ее, правдивы ли обвинения Эдмунда. Улыбка на ее лице слишком  _настоящая_ , и теперь, зная, что не все ее улыбки настоящие, он не хочет, чтобы эта стала принужденной.  
  
Лишь годы спустя он понимает, что смолчал тогда потому, что не до конца поверил ей, когда она сказала, что он может прийти к ней с чем угодно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Леди Мельбурн была, кажется, превосходной матерью: она любила своих детей и создала в доме такую атмосферу, что ее дети были друг другу лучшими друзьями. Но почти нет сомнений в том, что Уильям не был сыном первого виконта Мельбурна: его биологическим отцом был, вероятно, один из любовников леди Мельбурн. Так что обвинение, скорее всего, было недалеко от истины (хотя на самом деле это один из братьев Уильяма избил другого мальчика за такие разговоры).
> 
> От переводчика: *«Лэм» в переводе с английского буквально значит «ягненок». Я знаю, что вы знаете, но вдруг вы не знаете?


	2. Каро

Она фея: маленькая, гибкая, с такими светлыми — бледно-золотыми — волосами, с такой молочно-белой кожей — однажды, во время прогулки по саду в Девоншир-хаусе, она ранит пальчик о шип розы, и кровь на этой белой коже кажется такой резко-яркой. Он берет ее руку и, прежде чем Каролина Понсонби успевает сообразить, что происходит, стирает алую бусинку шершавой подушечкой своего большого пальца.   
  
Каро, как зовут ее друзья и родственники, пристально наблюдает за ним огромными зелеными, полными изумления и волнения глазами. Ей всего семнадцать, ему почти да не совсем двадцать, и оба они ощущают электрический разряд взаимного притяжения, желания и надежды на будущее — будущее, в котором они будут вместе, всегда и навеки вместе.   
  
И на него это так не похоже, это рыцарство, это любовное томление. А может статься, романтик просто спал в его груди до сей поры в ожидании королевы фей, оживившей его своим прикосновением. Он стирает последний след крови и, убедившись, что укол настолько крошечный, что кровотечение не возобновится, склоняется низко над ее рукой и прижимается губами к ее ладони — прямо посередке.  
  
Каро ахает, и, подняв взгляд, он замечает, как темнеет ее безупречно белое лицо, сияя розовым румянцем.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он. — Всем сердцем, Каро.  
  
Она улыбается дрожащей улыбкой.  
  
— О, Уилл.  
  
Больше она ничего не говорит, но в ее задыхающемся от счастья голосе плещется целый океан смысла. Он едва успевает выпрямиться в полный, теперь такой внушительный, рост — она подскакивает на носочки со всем тем энергичным озорством, что привлекло его внимание три года назад. Он смеется, ловя ее за тоненькую талию. Ее лицо так близко, что зрительные и тактильные ощущения напрочь лишают его выдержки.   
  
Он целует ее впервые там, в саду, вкладывая в поцелуй всю свою любовь к ней, всю до капли, и не удивляется, когда она отвечает с равным жаром.   
  
Впрочем, Каро ничего не делает наполовину.   
  
Вскоре они женятся, вопреки возражениям ее матери, что она вступает в неравный для себя союз (опасения тещи, кажется, нисколько не умеряет тот факт, что его старший брат недавно скончался, а значит, он однажды унаследует титул и состояние виконта Мельбурна). Каро наполняет его, словно луч солнечного света, даря тепло и удовлетворение, и он надеется, так надеется, что сумеет стать ее противовесом, ее якорем, спокойной гаванью, куда буйный, неукротимый дух ее может прилетать на отдых.   
  
Иногда он читает ей: она лежит, пристроив голову на его колени, и он перебирает пальцами ее волосы. В другие дни, когда он не занят в Палате общин, они выезжают на прогулку верхом. Каро наотрез отказывается ездить в дамском седле. Она одалживает у брата пару бриджей — и Уильям скоро узнает, что она не уступает ему в галопе. Они мчатся вместе по бесконечным акрам Брокет-холла, и ее пронзительный смех эхом вторит грачиным крикам.   
  
А особенно ему нравится, когда они останавливаются, потому что тогда он может пустить свою лошадь рядом и обвить талию Каро рукой, поцеловать ее. Частенько, отстранившись, он замечает, что она еще не открыла глаза, упиваясь его лаской — и когда она их открывает, ее взор лучится озорством.   
  
— Поймай меня, если сумеешь, — шепчет она и молниеносно снимается с места. Он со смехом всаживает шпоры в бока лошади, принимая вызов, и грачи над его головой поют громче, чем когда-либо.   
  
  


***

  
  
Прогулкам приходит конец, когда выясняется, что она ждет ребенка. Беременность она переносит с удивительным терпением — но спустя несколько месяцев она будит его посреди ночи, цепко стискивая его плечо и всхлипывая, скорее от страха, чем от боли, и тогда он узнает, что в душе его милой сладкой Каро таится, закручиваясь воронкой, целый мрачный мир. Ей страшно — до смерти страшно — но чего она боится, он не понимает.   
  
Он видит только, что она не переставая твердит: «Мне страшно, так страшно, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня,  _не оставляй меня_ , Уильям,  _пожалуйста_ , я люблю тебя» — и невзирая на возражения повитух и строгое осуждение обеих их матерей, не сдвигается с места. Он не отходит от нее, он держит ее за руку, он отирает пот с ее лба прохладным куском ткани, он водит ее, стонущую, по комнате, когда боль утихает.   
  
Проходит полтора дня, и когда крупный младенец наконец выходит из нее, не издав положенного крика, сердце Уильяма ухает в пятки.  _Столько усилий и ради чего… ради мертвого ребенка_ , горько думает он, прижимая к себе рыдающую Каро.   
  
Однако он слишком торопится с выводами. Повитухи хорошенько растирают ребенка, хлопают его по пяткам, и мучительную тишину наконец разрывает слабый хриплый плач. Каро облегченно стонет, роняя изможденную голову Уильяму на плечо, и его глаза наполняются слезами благодарности Богу, в которого он по-прежнему не совсем верит.  
  
Он никогда не был счастливее.  
  
Однако вскоре становится очевидно, что с их сыном что-то неладно. Маленький Огастас очарователен и прелестен, но он не развивается так, как полагается. Он истошно кричит по ночам, и даже Уильям начинает думать, не утыкана ли его колыбель булавками. Каро делается раздражительной — беспрестанный вой младенца треплет ее чувствительные нервы. Настает день, когда она уже не желает и видеть Огастаса.  
  
— Он меня нервирует, — говорит она.  
  
Уильям беспомощно моргает… и смиряется. Но он не в силах игнорировать необъяснимые мучения ребенка. Он берет на себя заботы о сыне каждый вечер по возвращении из Парламента. Содержимое пеленок Огастаса отвратительно, ребенок дергается от телесного контакта, а года в два у него начинаются припадки.  
  
И всё же Огастаса скорее успокоит его папа, чем кто-либо другой. Уильям обнимает сына так часто, как может, и баюкает его час за часом. Огастас кричит — Уильям поет. Огастас бьется в припадке — Уильям зовет доктора и склоняется над сыном, приглаживая его волосы, стараясь удержать его на месте, не дать ему упасть с кроватки и пораниться.  
  
Каро смотрит на всё это, и лицо ее застывает в болезненную маску. Уильям понимает, что она пытается притупить боль зваными вечерами и поездками в родительский дом, оставляя его и Огастаса в Лондоне. Он убеждает себя, что вовсе не возражает против ее отъезда. Возможно, разлука пойдет ей на пользу. Она вернется отдохнувшей, оживленной и будет готова сделать глубокий вдох, высоко поднять голову и  _улыбаться_  несмотря ни на что — как делает он. Как он всегда делал.  
  
Ему так нужно сейчас, чтобы его королева фей отрастила себе железный хребет.  
  
Он не знает, когда именно она познакомилась с Байроном. Когда до него наконец доносятся слухи о том, что Каро и Байрон близки — чересчур близки — и выставляют свою близость напоказ всему свету, он слишком занят политическими вопросами и заботой об Огастасе.   
  
Больно. Ни от чего ему никогда не было так больно, как в ту ночь. В ночь, когда она в истерической ярости признается: да, она пошла до конца со своим поэтом, они консуммировали свои отношения в Девоншир-хаусе, пока Уильям мучился с каким-то особо хлопотным биллем в Лондоне — и теперь она не может вернуться к Огастасу, не может и дня больше вынести, смотря на ничего не выражающее лицо ребенка, иначе это ее просто убьет — и она ненавидит Уильяма за то, что тот позволил ей сбиться с пути истинного, заплутать в ее горе — и это он виноват, что ей понадобился мужчина вроде Байрона. В ту ночь, когда она признается ему во всем этом, Уильям напивается до бесчувствия и не слышит криков Огастаса, эхом разносящихся по коридорам их лондонского дома.  
  
Когда он узнает, что его драгоценное дитя осталось в ту ужасную ночь в полном одиночестве, чувство вины едва не пожирает его заживо. Он никогда больше так не делает — по крайней мере, пока жив Огастас. И никогда никому не показывает, как ему больно. Ни когда Каро публикует свой гнусный роман… ни когда он замечает, что женщины прыскают, прикрываясь веерами, стоит ему пройти мимо… ни даже когда его мать, теперь яро ненавидящая Каро, спрашивает его, всё ли с ним в порядке.  
  
Он отдал свое сердце королеве фей. Он доверил ей свое сердце… и она вырвала сердце из его груди и растоптала.  
  
А потому, если Уильям Лэм надевает на лицо хладнокровную безрадостную улыбку и непроницаемую маску спокойствия, смирения и остроумной небрежности, быть может, ему так проще. Иначе он валялся бы на полу библиотеки в Брокет-холле, обливаясь пьяными слезами, пытаясь заглушить песни грачей в саду.  
  
  


***

  
  
Когда Байрон отвергает ее (о чем все знали заранее), Каро безутешна. Она ухитряется найти путь домой. Уильям открывает дверь, и хрупкая фигура, которую он не узнает, падает ему на руки.  
  
Все советуют ему выкинуть ее на улицу. Прогнать прочь, в Девоншир-хаус, туда, где ей и место, в эту обитель порока и разврата.  
  
Он не может этого сделать. Раненая гордость заходится криком, веля ему не обращать внимания на ее кашель, на ее слабые мольбы о прощении, а он… в нем жив еще юноша, помнящий девушку в саду с капелькой крови на белом пальце, эфемерную королеву фей, бросившую ему вызов:  _поймай меня, если сумеешь_. Она по-прежнему живет где-то внутри этого скелета в форме женщины, и этой девушке он решает дать шанс.  
  
Она быстро угасает тусклыми зимними днями. Он не отходит от нее, и она льнет к его руке, и хватка ее всё слабее, и однажды ее обессилевшие пальцы просто покоятся недвижно в его сжатой ладони, а дыхание ее так затруднено, что она едва может говорить. Он гладит ее по волосам, проводит большим пальцем по бровям. У нее серая кожа. Слезы комом встают у него в горле.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — сдавленно шепчет он, совсем как много лет назад. — Всем сердцем.  
  
Веки Каро трепещут, приподнимаясь. Еле шевелятся иссохшие, потрескавшиеся губы. Она пытается сжать его руку, но он ощущает лишь слабое подергивание ее пальцев.  
  
— О, Уилл, — выдыхает она.  
  
И это последние ее слова ему.


	3. Каролина

Что влечет его к женщинам по имени Каролина?  
  
Возможно, он только сейчас начал замечать разнообразных Каролин вокруг. Всякий раз как его представляют очередной носительнице этого имени, он приглядывается получше, сравнивая новую Каролину со своей королевой фей. Так же ли она красива? Умна? Неистова?  
  
Каролина Нортон красива и умна, но неистовства в ней нет. И, сказать по правде, он испытывает от этого облегчение. Уильям Лэм — теперь второй виконт Мельбурн и премьер-министр Англии при Его Королевском Величестве короле Вильгельме IV — сыт неистовством по горло. Теперь он предпочитает психически устойчивых личностей… и еще более психически устойчивых женщин.   
  
С Каролиной Нортон его знакомит давняя подруга (дама с крайне устойчивой психикой), леди Эмма Портман, на каком-то празднестве — на котором именно, и не вспомнить. В памяти осталась только теплая улыбка миссис Нортон, приседающей при знакомстве, и пронзительная серьезность ее серых глаз. Она склоняется к нему за столом.  
  
— Я прошу прощения, — шепчет она, — но Эмма говорила мне, что у вас есть сын, который живет с вами в Брокет-холле. Как я понимаю, он… нездоров?  
  
Уильям так изумлен, что поначалу способен только ошеломленно моргать в ответ.  
  
— Да, он, э-э… врачи говорят, что он слаб умом — но я так не считаю и никогда не считал. Он гораздо смышленее, чем может показаться.  
  
Каролина Нортон ласково улыбается.  
  
— Он любит играть с другими детьми? Вам нужно как-нибудь привести его к нам. У меня двое сыновей, и они знают, что это такое: их кузен имеет похожие проблемы со здоровьем, они умеют вовлечь его в свои игры.  
  
— С радостью, — отвечает Уильям, лихорадочно обдумывая открывающиеся возможности. Огастасу восемь лет, и он по большей части молчит — кроме тех мгновений, когда замечает подходящего к нему отца. Тогда его личико озаряется таким счастьем… вот ради чего живет сейчас Уильям.  
  
Поэтому он принимает предложение Каролины. Ее супруг сварливый грубиян, но она и ее мальчики — само очарование. Уильям смотрит, как юные Нортоны помогают Огастасу складывать башню из деревянных кубиков, и ему кажется, что он наконец может чуть-чуть передохнуть.  
  
— Большинству мальчиков такие игры не нравятся, — тихо замечает он. Они с Каролиной Нортон сидят за чаем, пока дети развлекаются. — У Огастаса тело восьмилетки, но разум совсем маленького ребенка. Для них это должно быть… утомительно.  
  
Каролина поднимает брови.  
  
— Если и так, то лишь потому, что они больше сосредоточены на себе самих и собственном удовольствии, чем на радости товарища. Я же хочу, чтобы мои дети думали о ближнем своем, лорд Мельбурн. В чем смысл жизни, если думаешь только о себе?  
  
— Действительно, в чем смысл? — устало улыбается Уильям.  
  
На ее лице мелькает вдруг тревожный испуг.  
  
— Ох, простите. Я не имела в виду… то есть, я совсем не хотела сказать…  
  
— Что я думаю только о себе?  
  
— Нет же…  
  
— Что моя жена думала только о себе?  
  
Каролина Нортон сжимает губы в тонкую ниточку.  
  
— Я совсем не то собиралась сказать, лорд Мельбурн.  
  
— Я знаю, — снова улыбается он, уже не так натужно, забрасывает ногу на ногу, откидывается на спинку кресла, осторожно ставя чашку с блюдцем на колено. — Возможно, вы и правы. Возможно, всем нам было бы лучше, думай мы поменьше о собственной боли и побольше о других людях. В конце концов, что такое наши печали по сравнению с тяготами, скажем, такого мальчика, как Огастас? Или лишениями бедняков в трущобах Лондона? И всё же… — Он вздыхает, следя глазами за сыном, ставящим очередной кубик на растущую башню. — И всё же мы так мало можем сделать. Я часто спрашиваю себя, есть ли смысл пытаться.  
  
Подавшись вперед, Каролина Нортон касается его руки и крепко ее сжимает.  
  
— И капля сострадания лучше, чем полное его отсутствие. А вы, насколько мне известно, за свою жизнь выказали более чем достаточно сострадания к другим.  
  
— Скажите это идеалистам-реформаторам в Палате общин, — фыркает Уильям.  
  
— Невозможно устроить рай на земле за одну ночь, — сухо произносит Каролина. — И нелепо кому бы то ни было думать, что один человек способен одним махом исправить всё, что неладно в Англии.  
  
Он ухмыляется, бросив на нее взгляд:  
  
— Повторяю, скажите это реформаторам в Палате общин.  
  
Отведя руку, она смотрит на него лукаво.  
  
— Что ж… будь я мужчиной, пожалуй, я так и поступила бы. И в придачу я сказала бы им, — добавляет она, — то, что слышала от нашего взаимного друга: такого человека, который без колебаний принял бы обратно к домашнему очагу умирающую заблудшую супругу, еще поискать нужно. Если это не сострадание, лорд Мельбурн, то я не знаю, что назвать состраданием.  
  
Уильям не отвечает. Он опускает глаза, и взор его скользит обратно к детям… и его преисполненному мук совести разуму внезапно видится, как он хватается за брошенный ею спасательный круг.  
  
— Благодарю вас, миссис Нортон, — наконец бормочет он. — Вы весьма мудрая женщина.  
  
Она смеется, несколько горько:  
  
— Скажите это моему мужу.  
  
Уильям смотрит на нее искоса — но прежде чем успевает полюбопытствовать вслух, башня из кубиков с грохотом рушится, и Огастас визжит от восторга.  
  
  


***

  
  
Они приходят в гости так часто, как ему удается это устроить. Старому вздорному королю Вильгельму нелегко угодить, и кавардак в Парламенте бесконечен. Но дети Каролины часами играют с Огастасом, а беседы с нею для Уильяма — целительный бальзам, в котором он нуждается еще с тех пор, как впервые услышал слухи о Каро и лорде Байроне.  
  
Ему не нужно заставлять себя улыбаться ей. Она нежна, но тверда, мудра, но шаловлива, проницательна, но чувствительна. Незаметно для себя самого Уильям начинает открываться ей, поверяя ей все связанные с сыном надежды и страхи, признаваясь, насколько глубока рана, нанесенная предательством Каро. Каролина внимательно слушает. Она не осуждает, она дает советы лишь тогда, когда он просит совета, она помогает ему выговориться, и однажды он перестает чувствовать себя так, будто бродит без факела по мрачному лабиринту в поисках выхода.  
  
Она очень красива, очень мудра, очень смышлена. В ней сочетается мощь ума его матери и глубина чувств Каро. Он никогда не встречал женщины, похожей на нее.  
  
Однако она замужем, и Уильям помнит об этом всякий раз, как видит угрюмое лицо мистера Нортона, всякий раз, как Каролина напряжена до предела после ссоры с мужем. И он ощущает предостерегающий укол тревоги, наблюдая за ее детьми, играющими с Огастасом: он помнит, каким сокрушительным ударом стало отсутствие Каро для их малютки-сына.  
  
Он не станет Байроном для этих детей, не оторвет их от матери ради нескольких месяцев или даже нескольких ночей плотских утех.  
  
Мистер Нортон же хватается за подвернувшуюся возможность, прежде чем Уильям или Каролина успевают сообразить, что происходит. Нортон предъявляет свои претензии Уильяму, заявившись в его кабинет. С гадливой ухмылкой он сообщает, что ему известны замыслы лорда Мельбурна и Каролины, и заявляет, что ему это, собственно, практически безразлично. Небезразлична ему кругленькая сумма в обмен на молчание. Скверно будет, если премьер-министра Англии сгубят заявления о прелюбодеянии.  
  
Уильям ошеломлен… а потом приходит ярость. Он много лет уже не бывал так разъярен. Медленно, очень медленно он поднимается с места. Самодовольное выражение на роже Нортона исчезает, стоит ему осознать, что лорд Мельбурн возвышается над ним на добрых полторы головы… и что в редких случаях ягненок может быть львом.  
  
— Убирайтесь из моего дома, — шипит Уильям, — пока я не выкинул вас вон собственноручно.  
  
— Но-но-но, — отвечает Нортон с толикой боязливости в голосе. — Не раньше, чем мне будет заплачено за мол…  
  
— Катитесь ко всем чертям! — взрывается Уильям. — Можете хоть орать с крыши на весь город! Я вашу жену и пальцем не тронул — и если вы осмелитесь выдвинуть против меня обвинения, я буду зубами и когтями защищать свою честь и ее тоже!  
  
Нортон решает, что дальнейшее испытание лорда Мельбурна на прочность может оказаться делом неблагоразумным — по крайней мере, частным образом. Впрочем, стоит страху развеяться, а самому Нортону оказаться вне пределах физической досягаемости, он наносит удар.  
  
Уильям отказывается уступить, даже когда его имя вновь попадает в газеты, и Каролина отрицает их связь со страстным красноречием, сделавшим бы из нее невероятного оратора, будь она мужчиной и имей она платформу. Никто в зале суда не верит Нортону, и хотя бы это должно служить им утешением.  
  
Мир, однако, жесток, и к тому времени, как всё заканчивается, к тому времени, как судья отклоняет иск, Уильям начинает жалеть, что появился на свет. Да, честь и его, и Каролины отстояна, но ее репутацию не поправить. Их дружба, их былая нежность и открытость друг другу были препарированы перед всей Англией. Она знала его печали, как ни одна другая женщина, и он знал ее горести. И если Нортону не удалось урвать кусочек огромного состояния Мельбурна, получить развод и полную опеку над детьми он вполне в состоянии.  
  
И Уильям Лэм может думать только об одном: он принес несчастье Каролине Нортон, потому что показал ей, как ему тяжело. Он не сумел набраться храбрости и удержать улыбку на лице, не сумел удержать свои чувства при себе.  
  
И теперь она разорена, покинута и убита горем.  
  
И в этом виноват он один.  
  
Она уезжает из Лондона, но прежде присылает ему записку.  
  
  
 _Мой дорогой Уильям!_  
  
Знайте, что я ни в чем Вас не виню. Мы лишь две из многих тысяч жертв нашего безжалостного общества. Возможно, мы не найдем защиты и возмездия в этом мире — и всё же я молю вас, не берите это на себя. Ваша ноша достаточно тяжела, чтобы Вас вдобавок снедало чувство вины за мою судьбу.  
  
У меня есть друзья, которые обо мне позаботятся, и я буду до последнего вздоха биться за своих детей, но Вам, мой друг, нужно руководить страной и заботиться о любимом ребенке. Не забывайте об этом.  
  
Я вечно буду дорожить нашими чудесными беседами в саду, рядом с моими детьми и Вашим сыном, которые видели и слышали всё, что мы делали и что говорили. Я ни о чем не жалею. Прошу, не жалейте и Вы.  
  
Ваша Каролина  
  
  
Скомкав листок, он бросает его в огонь: обнаружь кто-нибудь записку, это создаст, пожалуй, еще больше неприятностей им обоим. Он скорее умрет, чем допустит это.  
  
Тем не менее, он обещает себе однажды всё исправить. Он вписывает новый пункт в свое завещание: в случае его смерти его состояние остается Огастасу, но часть достанется ей. Это будет самым громким, самым искренним его извинением. Так он попросит у нее прощения за то, что подарил ей свое слабое щербатое сердце и тем разрушил ее жизнь.  
  
  


***

  
  
Через месяц после того, как Каролина Нортон исчезает из их жизни, у Огастаса случается припадок.  
  
До конца дней своих Уильям будет рад, что был в это время с ним в Брокет-холле, а не в Лондоне. Он сидит в библиотеке, изучая атлас, когда распахивается дверь. Он оборачивается, удивленный и немного раздраженный столь грубым нарушением своего уединения — но понимает вдруг, что ворвавшаяся горничная бледна как полотно и вся дрожит с головы до пят.  
  
— Ох, милорд, — задыхается она, — пойдемте, скорее.  
  
Он захлопывает атлас, сердце бешено колотится о ребра, как у скаковой лошади.  
  
— Огастас? — резко бросает он.  
  
— Да, сэр. Он… у него припадок, сэр, очень скверный, сэр. Миссис Черчилль послала Гарри за докто…  
  
Дальше Уильям не слушает. Девушка отскакивает и вжимается в стену, чтобы не быть сбитой с ног. Он бежит — бежит так, как не бегал с самого детства — и слышит голос обычно непоколебимо спокойной, степенной экономки, ухаживающей за Огастасом со времен побега Каро, слышит, как голос этот то рявкает указания остальным слугам, то отчаянно, умоляюще выкрикивает имя ребенка.  
  
Добежав до комнаты Огастаса, он в ужасе застывает в проеме двери. Его сын бьется в объятиях миссис Черчилль. Глаза мальчика закатываются так, что видны только белки, слюна течет по подбородку, от конвульсий стучат зубы, лицо искажается от страшной боли.  
  
Уильям бессчетное число раз видел его припадки, но подобное — никогда. Он выхватывает ребенка из рук рыдающей женщины и садится на край кроватки Огастаса, удерживая мальчика у себя на коленях, пытаясь прижать темноволосую головку к своему плечу.   
  
Ребенка так трясет, что Уильям не может удержать его неподвижно.   
  
— Огастас! Огастас, посмотри на меня. Посмотри на папу… тише, тише, Огастас, тс-с-с!  
  
Огастас не отвечает, судороги только усиливаются. У Уильяма перехватывает горло, глаза наполняются слезами отчаяния. Мысленно он бухается на колени, воздевая сцепленные руки к небесам, взывая к Богу и надеясь, что на сей раз тот слушает.  
  
 _Господи, только не он! Забери меня, забери мою жену, забери что угодно — но не забирай моего мальчика!_  
  
Огастас вдруг задыхается и застывает. Взгляд красивых темных глаз, широко раскрытых и наполненных болью, останавливается на потолке. Маленькие пальчики так крепко стискивают ткань отцовской рубашки, что Уильям невольно подается вниз.  
  
— Огастас? — хрипло зовет Уильям, похлопывая мальчика по щеке. — Огастас, посмотри на меня!  
  
Красивые темные глаза стекленеют. Маленькое тельце обмякает. Уильям почти слепнет от мгновенно заливших лицо горячих слез, прикладывает ладонь к груди сына.  
  
Сердце не бьется. Нет больше его красивого маленького мальчика.  
  
И тогда Уильям срывается. Тщательно выстраиваемый и поддерживаемый на протяжении сорока лета эмоциональный фасад и самообладание рассыпаются в прах — он крепко прижимает своего ребенка к груди, и плечи его трясутся от неудержимого, захлебывающего воя человека, которому больше незачем жить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Во вселенной сериала подразумевается (по крайней мере, мне так кажется), что Огастас на момент своей смерти был гораздо младше, чем его исторический прототип… что логично, учитывая то, что Руфус Сюэлл тоже моложе реального Мельбурна.


	4. Королева

Жалость — последнее, что нужно лорду Мельбурну, и он делает всё, чтобы ни у кого не появилось возможности его пожалеть. Он с головой уходит в свои обязанности премьер-министра, с еще большим презрительным остервенением участвуя в дебатах в Палате общин, всё позже засиживаясь за всё растущим числом документов в компании всё большего количества бренди.  
  
Люди продолжают перешептываться, обсуждая его и преследующие его трагедии, но он не обращает на это внимания. Он сосредоточенно работает, пытаясь удержать страну на плаву путем осмотрительных компромиссов и политического маневрирования. Он получает извращенное удовольствие, заставляя публику на галерке выть от хохота, особенно когда его меткие комментарии нацелены на нелюбимых народом членов Парламента, например, на герцога Камберлендского — однако часто ему хочется просто сидеть в одиночестве в Брокет-холле, где никто его не потревожит, где он может побыть наедине со своими призраками.  
  
Ибо призраки не покидают его. Часто, заставив себя дотащиться до кровати, он лежит, прикрыв рукой глаза, возвращаясь мыслями в свою юность, в то время, когда он ухаживал за феей и целовал ее белоснежную ладонь. Или вспоминает, как смотрел на него Огастас, будучи всего несколько часов от роду — семь фунтов совершенства, завернутые в теплое одеяльце.  
  
За эти воспоминания он цепляется, пока тяжесть одиночества не становится невыносимой. Тогда он переворачивается набок и смыкает веки, пряча под ними обжигающие слезы.   
  
Но днем ему есть чем занять голову — днем призраки приходят несравнимо реже. На горизонте маячат перемены. Виги далеко не столь сильны, как прежде, а король немощен. Еще какие-нибудь несколько месяцев, и у них, вероятно, будет новый суверен в лице очень маленькой, чрезвычайно юной и вопиюще неопытной девушки.  
  
Уильям видел принцессу Александрину Викторию всего раз, этим летом, на празднике в Виндзорском замке по случаю дня рождения короля. Он не знает о ней ничего, кроме того, что она находится под полным контролем властной матери-немки, по слухам, желающей воспользоваться монаршей властью в своих интересах и в интересах своего ловкача советника.  
  
Уильяму несомненно придется попотеть.  
  
  


***

  
  
И вот настает тот день, когда он должен предложить свои услуги новой королеве. Он не очень-то рад — отчасти потому, что не знает, чего от нее ожидать, отчасти потому, что не горит желанием окунуться в драму, ожидающую его в Кенсингтонском дворце.  
  
И действительно, советник герцогини Кентской первым выходит ему навстречу и предупреждает о девичьей неуравновешенности новоиспеченной королевы. Уильям достаточно благоразумен, чтобы не выносить поспешных суждений на основании чужих слов — да и есть в сэре Джоне Конрое нечто раздражающее. Большое спасибо, но он сложит собственное мнение о способностях королевы.   
  
Войдя в комнату, где она ждет его в одиночестве, он мельком бросает на нее взгляд и опускается на одно колено. Крохотная, от силы пять футов роста… но одета в черное, и потому выглядит старше. Юное округлое лицо, бледное на фоне темных волос, стянутых в простой строгий узел на затылке.  
  
Она не сводит с него пристального взгляда огромных, определенно умных голубых глаз и протягивает руку, с гораздо большим изяществом, чем он ожидал. Он целует гладкую кожу над самыми костяшками пальцев. Кожа мягкая, но холодная — достаточно ли хорошо отапливается старый дворец?  
  
— Позвольте принести вам мои соболезнования в связи с кончиной вашего дяди, — говорит он, поднявшись.  
  
Она моргает. Ей приходится задирать голову, чтобы смотреть на него.  
  
— Он всегда был добр ко мне, — говорит она мягким, звонким, как серебряный колокольчик, голосом и отворачивается, пряча мелькнувшую на лице вспышку раздражения. — Хотя имел странные представления о том, за кого мне следует выйти замуж.  
  
Уильям кивает, слегка удивленный такой неожиданной сменой темы, но готовый снизойти:  
  
— Да, кажется, он оказывал предпочтение кандидатуре принца Оранского?  
  
— У которого голова размером с тыкву, — резко отвечает королева.  
  
Такая поразительная и такая восхитительно остроумная ассоциация —  _Оранский, оранжевый, тыква, а у принца действительно гигантская голова и не меньшего размера самомнение_  — что Уильяму едва удается не выказать разбирающего его изумленного веселья и ограничиться лишь осторожным замечанием:  
  
— Я вижу, вы внимательны к деталям, мэм.   
  
Королева смеряет его настороженным взглядом, будто пытаясь решить, искренен ли он. Уильям отводит глаза и замечает сидящую в кресле подле него куклу в белом платье.   
  
— Вы позволите? — спрашивает он.  
  
Не дождавшись ответа, он берет куклу в руки.  _Она еще так юна, что играет с куклами,_ думает он с внезапным сочувствием.  _Стало быть, вероятность регентства не исключена. Да поможет ей Бог… если мы сейчас установим регентство, она может никогда не стать полноправной королевой…_  
  
— Как ее зовут? — спрашивает он с искренним любопытством, без тени снисходительности в голосе.  
  
— У нее нет имени. Она кукла номер 123. — Помешкав, королева добавляет чуть мягче: — Моя мать подарила ее мне на одиннадцатый день рождения.  
  
Уильям поднимает бровь, заинтригованный мыслью об одиннадцатилетней девочке, дающей своим куклам номера вместо имен… и о восемнадцатилетней королеве, едва способной заговорить о родной матери, не теряя решительности и уверенности. Он кивает на головку куклы:  
  
— Вместе с короной?  
  
Она слегка качает головой.  
  
— Нет, корона появилась позже. Я сделала ее в тот день, когда поняла, что стану королевой.  
  
 _Хм._ Он возвращает куклу на место.  
  
— И когда это произошло?  
  
Она опускает взгляд, прохаживается по комнате.  
  
— Мне было тринадцать. У нас с Лецен был урок истории. Она показала мне генеалогическое древо, и я долго его рассматривала… а потом поняла, что я следующая.  
  
Ни в голосе, ни в выражении лица не видно довольства, не видно волнения — только глубокое благоговение. Он щурит глаза, в уме быстро складывая кусочки мозаики. Лецен — это ее гувернантка, это он знает, немецкая баронесса, говорят, она всегда больше заботилась о физическом, душевном и эмоциональном благосостоянии королевы, чем герцогиня Кентская. Бог знает, в каком возрасте ее величество могла бы узнать правду, будь это предоставлено ее матери.  
  
— Вы были рады? — спрашивает он.  
  
Королева усмехается.  
  
— Помню, я подумала, что дядина корона будет мне великовата.   
  
На этот раз он не может сдержать улыбку — и она мимолетно улыбается в ответ, словно понимая, как забавно (и как показательно), что тринадцатилетняя девочка, осознавшая, что ей предстоит унаследовать престол величайшей нации на земле, тревожится в первую очередь о весе и размере своей будущей короны.  
  
Она на удивление твердо отклоняет его предложение стать ее личным секретарем, и он считает это вполне правомерным решением.  _Юная леди_ , думает он, покидая Кенсингтон,  _стремится принимать самостоятельные решения_. Надо думать, она будет готова принять совет и поддержку позднее, когда утвердит свое главенство… а пока он отступит в сторону и позволит ей самой нащупывать свой путь.  
  
Учитывая условия, в которых она выросла, он не может вменять ей в вину некоторое упоение новообретенной независимостью.  
  
  


***

  
  
Она всех их поражает.   
  
Она полна достоинства и уравновешенна, обезоруживающе мила, когда ей это нужно, упряма и своевольна, когда теряет самообладание — а прежде всего, она решительно настроена быть сама себе голова. Ее мать уж точно не может ею распоряжаться. Однажды вечером за ужином Уильям говорит Эмме Портман, что пожелай герцогиня и Джон Конрой, чтобы она надела голубое платье, королева непременно наденет розовое. Вот как мятежна она в том, что касается этих двоих — опять же, он не может ее за это осуждать, помня, сколько лет ей приходилось плясать под дудку их грубых амбиций. Они так старались поставить ее в зависимость от себя, что даже оставили зияющие пробелы в ее образовании. Девочка едва знает принципы английской конституции.  
  
Но она стремится к знаниям. Когда он возвращается в Кенсингтон на еженедельную аудиенцию, королева забрасывает его вопросами. Она хочет знать о торговых путях, о парламентских процедурах, о состоянии дипломатических отношений с Соединенными Штатами, о сроках и возможности реализации тех или иных реформ.  
  
Ему не представлялось возможности учить кого-либо с тех пор, как Каро когда-то давно проявила вдруг интерес к астрономии. Он купил для нее телескоп и соответствующие книги, и Каро жадно изучала их и дорожила телескопом, словно королевской регалией. Он и не подозревал, как ему недоставало этого приятного удовлетворения от разделения знания с кем-то, кто знание поистине ценил бы. Но однажды королева смотрит на него с блеском в глазах и объявляет звенящим от ликования голосом:  
  
— Думаю, у меня никогда не было учителя лучше вас, лорд Мельбурн!  
  
На что он улыбается, слегка кланяется и говорит:  
  
— Я рад, что отвечаю вашим требованиям, мэм. Вы уверены, что я не зануден?  
  
Вздернув брови, королева недоверчиво смеется:  
  
— Занудны, вы? Мистер Дэвис, мой учитель, был однозначным определением этого слова. Вы, сэр, всё что угодно, только не зануда.  
  
Она вскидывает голову, будто вызывая его оспорить ее утверждение… и что-то в мерцании голубых глаз заставляет его задуматься: где-то он уже видел этот взгляд.   
  
С таким же выражением лица Каро говорила ему:  _поймай меня, если сумеешь_.   
  
  


***

  
  
Ее заявление о переезде в Букингем-хаус его не удивляет. Он даже рад за нее. Это новый, роскошный и  _современный_  дом — то, что нужно юной королеве, всю жизнь проведшей в заточении в обветшалых стенах Кенсингтонского дворца. Она просит его сопровождать ее во время осмотра особняка, и он с радостью и интересом соглашается.  
  
Она бегает по комнатам вприпрыжку, будто ей восемь, а не восемнадцать. Уильям не раз и не два наблюдает, не в силах удержать легкой веселой улыбки, как она приподнимает юбки выше лодыжек и бросается бежать впереди него, как развеваются ленточки ее шляпки и пышет восторгом разрумянившееся лицо. Она взгромождается на трон своего дяди, и оба смеются: ее ступни болтаются над полом.   
  
— Да, думаю, перед первым приемом нам следует подыскать более подходящий для вас трон, — осторожно поддразнивает ее Уильям.  
  
Королева широко улыбается.  
  
— И впрямь нелегко чувствовать себя величественной, когда ноги не достают до пола.   
  
Она соскальзывает с громадного трона, идет мимо него к двери и по пути кружится, глядя на высокий потолок, легонько задевая юбками его ноги.  
  
— Не понимаю, почему это место не зовется дворцом…  
  
—  _Вы_  можете называть его так, как пожелаете, мэм, — отзывается Уильям. Она оглядывается на него с улыбкой, и он понимает, что так оно и будет.  
  
Однако чуть позже восторг спадает. Она садится на свежерасчехленную козетку, внезапно утомленная радостным маршем по дому, и делает неожиданное признание:  
  
— Они не верят, что я способна быть королевой.  
  
Уильям понимает — хотя она этого не произносит — что она имеет в виду свою мать и Джона Конроя. Отвлекшись от осмотра комнаты, он поворачивается к ней и видит, что улыбка на ее лице сменилась невероятной, глубокой печалью, которую не прогнать никакими шутками, остротами и лестью.  
  
Он интуитивно чувствует, что ни один из этих методов сейчас не годится в любом случае. Правда ничем не помогла Каролине Нортон, и с тех пор он считает, что ее ценность сильно преувеличена, но сейчас, в это мгновение, королева Англии нуждается в правде. Отчаянно нуждается.  
  
— Я считаю, что они ошибаются, мэм, — говорит он. — И любой, кто осмелится высказаться по поводу вашего роста, должен быть отправлен прямиком в Тауэр.  
  
Она слабо улыбается.  
  
— Это еще практикуется? Заключение в Тауэр?  
  
Он улыбается тоже.  
  
— Исключительно в отношении величайших злодеев королевства.  
  
Королева тихонько смеется, опустив голову. Он продолжает, пронизывая свой голос искренностью и серьезностью:  
  
— Я знаю вас совсем недолго, мэм, но я убежден, что вы внесете большой вклад в укрепление монархии. Верно, ваше образование не лишено пробелов в некоторых областях, но вы обладаете естественным достоинством, которому нельзя научиться.  
  
Она поднимает голову, глядя на него сквозь темные ресницы.  
  
— Вы не считаете, что я слишком мала ростом, чтобы быть величественной?  
  
Уильям смотрит ей прямо в глаза.  
  
— Для меня, мэм, вы королева в каждом дюйме.  
  
Какое-то мгновение она не сводит с него взгляда, и он не может понять, изумили ее эти его слова поддержки или она просто обдумывает их. Может быть, никто кроме него никогда так не верил в нее? Он уже мало во что верит. Но он верит в нее, пусть и сам не вполне понимает причину.  
  
Она поднимается с кушетки и приближается к нему с театральной торжественностью. Он ждет, затаив дыхание, не зная, что она сделает или скажет. Она замирает на месте, откинув голову назад. Улыбка трогает уголок красивого рта.  
  
— Благодарю вас…  _лорд М_.  
  
Он моргает и, не успев взять себя в руки, улыбается. Ее лицо светится еще ярче, когда он не высказывается против нового прозвища. Развернувшись на каблуках, она стремительно выходит из комнаты, бросив через плечо:  
  
— Что вы скажете, если мы взглянем на сад, лорд М?  
  
 _Лорд М_. Качая головой, Уильям усмехается себе под нос, расправляет плечи и отвечает:  
  
— Ведите, мэм, я прямо за вами.  
  
  


***

  
  
Она затрагивает что-то в его душе… что-то, очень долго дремавшее: желание помогать... заботиться.  _Защищать._  
  
Когда во время бала по случаю коронации она налетает на него в коридоре на заплетающихся ногах, в нем просыпается и еще что-то, что он считал давно умершим. Но это что-то пугает его. Ему за сорок пять, ей почти девятнадцать, и то, что с ним творит ощущение ее тонкой фигурки, падающей в его объятия, абсурдно и почти граничит с государственной изменой.  
  
И всё же… и всё же, лежа в постели в ту ночь, уставившись в потолок, он не вспоминает юность и свою королеву фей. Его мысли упорно возвращаются к настоящей королеве, одетой в бриллианты и вышитый шелк и слегка перебравшей шампанского.  
  
Впрочем, и хмельная она была прекрасна. Красивая, упрямая, пленительная. И на мгновение, на краткий миг, ему захотелось быть на два десятка лет моложе и не быть ее премьер-министром.  
  
К счастью, она либо забыла о неловком инциденте к следующему утру, либо предпочитает не упоминать о нем. Это к лучшему: ей хватает и более неприятных забот.  
  
В течение следующих нескольких недель напряжение между королевой, ее матерью, Джоном Конроем и леди Флорой Гастингс достигает критической точки. Уильям пытается оттеснить королеву от края пропасти, но все его попытки терпят крах. Она слишком ненавидит Конроя и леди Флору, чтобы внимать объяснениям, чтобы видеть возможные последствия, она просто хочет показать  _им_ , каково это — быть униженными перед всем миром. Они столько лет унижали ее. Теперь они поменялись с ней ролями.  
  
Слишком поздно она понимает, какой урон нанесла себе самой.  
  
Последний удар — леди Флора умирает, убитая раком и стыдом. Он обнаруживает королеву в слезах в музыкальной комнате Букингемского дворца. Неудачный день для эмоционального кризиса: через час начинается смотр войск, а на королеве по-прежнему белое муслиновое платье, из тех, что предпочитают видеть на ней ее мать и (как ни странно) Лецен, потому что (по ее словам) в них она похожа на ребенка, а им и нужно, чтобы она оставалась ребенком. Нигде не видно синего с красным мундира — нигде не видно очаровательного верного спаниеля. Она сидит одеревенело на банкетке у фортепьяно, спиной к инструменту, лицо в красных пятнах.  
  
Уильям садится рядом, напоминает, что ей нужно готовиться к выходу.  
  
Она открывает рот, и у него ноет сердце.  
  
— Я не могу, — еле слышным шепотом произносит она, и в глазах ее стоят слезы, слезы и ужас. — Не могу.  
  
Это чувство беспомощности ему хорошо знакомо. Он понимает, что сейчас ей предстоит столкнуться лицом к лицу с презрением и осуждением людей, которые не знают всей правды, которые думают, что королева свела в могилу высокопоставленную придворную даму исключительно по злобе душевной. Пусть и был в ее поступке некоторый элемент мести, однако Уильям верит, что королева скорее наивна, чем жестока. Она еще только учится, а в учебе ошибки неизбежны.  
  
Ее боль и раскаяние ощутимы почти физически, и Уильям проклинает свое отзывающееся сочувствием сердце. Каждой клеточкой своего тела, всем своим существом он хочет обнять эту юную ранимую женщину и позволить ей поплакать у него на груди. Сказать ей, что всё будет хорошо. Поцеловать в темноволосую макушку и унять ее страхи.  
  
Ему приходиться собрать силу воли в кулак, чтобы не дотронуться до нее.  
  
Однако он трогает ее иным образом, игнорируя тихий протестующий внутренний голос.  
  
Он открывается ей. Впервые за много лет он показывает свою уязвимость.  
  
— Я не сказал вам, почему опоздал на бал по случаю вашей коронации, — негромко произносит он.  
  
Шмыгнув носом, королева поднимает на него взгляд… и он уже не способен остановиться. Он рассказывает ей об Огастасе. О том, что не хотел жить после того, как его мальчик застыл, окоченел в его руках. Королева не сводит с него глаз, пока он говорит, мягко, с паузами, стараясь не заплакать от нахлынувших волной воспоминаний… впрочем, если уж рыдать перед кем-либо, он предпочел бы рыдать перед этой девушкой.   
  
Он берет себя в руки и убеждает ее в том, что считает абсолютной правдой: что благодаря ей, его прекрасной, блистательной, невероятно  _человечной_  королеве, у него появилась причина жить дальше. Конечно, он выражается иначе, он не произносит этих эпитетов вслух, но позволяет себе роскошь наделять ее ими хотя бы мысленно. А затем он повторяет ей то, что мать сказала ему целую вечность, целую жизнь тому назад:  
  
— Вы должны улыбаться и махать рукой… и  _никогда_  не показывать им, как вам тяжело.  
  
Королева, его храбрая прекрасная королева, болезненно морщится и качает головой.   
  
— Я не могу делать так всегда, лорд М. Если я постоянно буду улыбаться и махать рукой, я… мне кажется, я просто тресну и рассыплюсь на миллионы осколков…  
  
— Знаю. Поэтому вы  _всегда_  можете прийти ко мне. Или к Лецен, — торопливо добавляет он. — Думаю, вы всегда можете быть уверены, что хотя бы мы двое поддержим вас… не ожидая ничего взамен.  
  
Она делает еще один судорожный вдох, он достает из нагрудного кармана носовой платок и вручает ей. Она утирает глаза и нос, опускает голову, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Ему хочется погладить ее по спине, тыльной стороной пальцев провести по ее щеке. Он сильно, до боли, зажимает пальцы между коленей.  
  
— Спасибо, лорд М, — шепчет она. — Не знаю, что бы я без вас делала.  
  
  


***

  
  
Постепенно, незаметно складывается определенный распорядок. Он приходит каждый день, и они проводят несколько часов вместе за обсуждением государственных дел. Королева быстро учится. Вскоре она начинает ориентироваться в британской политике с таким изяществом, с такой сообразительностью, что его переполняет гордость.   
  
Когда он не с ней, он постоянно о ней думает. В его походке вновь появляется легкость — так рвется он приступить к работе, ибо вся его работа служит  _ей_. Когда она смеется, он не может не улыбнуться, а когда она улыбается  _ему_ , в груди становится тепло и тесно. И не сказать, чтобы это было неприятное ощущение, совсем нет.  
  
Люди замечают. Он это знает. Эмма Портман определенно замечает изменения в нем. Герцогиня Кентская глядит на него с недоверием, баронесса Лецен тоже. Но он не обращает на это внимания, пока его правительство не рассыпается карточным домиком, пока ему не приходится подать в отставку… и королева ожесточенно сражается за него.  
  
Ей нельзя этого делать. Как монарх она должна оставаться непредвзятой. Он знал, что она огорчится — он и сам расстроен — но и подумать не мог, что она горы свернет, чтобы удержать его рядом.  
  
Он пытается убедить ее сдаться. Он советует ей попросить герцога Веллингтона стать ее новым премьер-министром, а когда тот отвечает отказом, умоляет ее наладить отношения с сэром Робертом Пилем. Но королева не желает уступать ни пяди завоеванной за прошедшие полтора года земли. Она не откажется от своих фрейлин, она не откажется от лорда Мельбурна.   
  
Пиль наконец опускает руки, и Уильям не может решить, польщен он или смущен. Брезгливо морщась, тори проигрывают королеве игру в гляделки и бросают бразды правления обратно разинувшим рты вигам. Уильям чувствует себя глуповато, садясь на лошадь и отправляясь по знакомой дороге в Букингемский дворец — просить дозволения королевы сформировать правительство.  
  
И там, во дворце, увидев ее, он понимает, что именно чувствует. Она пытается торжественно открыть первый свой официальный портрет, но драпирующая картину ткань не поддается, как ни дергает она за бечевку. Незаметно скользнув к ней, Уильям произносит тихим мягким голосом:  
  
— Вы позволите помочь вам, мэм?  
  
Они не виделись уже несколько дней — в последнюю их встречу на повышенных тонах звучали заявления о святости конституции и необходимости ставить долг выше желания — немудрено, что она вздрагивает при виде его. Однако озарившая ее лицо улыбка решает для него вопрос раз и навсегда.  
  
Он не польщен и не смущен тем, как она сражалась за него и победила.   
  
Он просто рад. Невыразимо рад.


	5. Виктория

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Здесь и далее 100% обмазывание викбурном. Я вас предупредила ;)
> 
> (И я прошу прощения у реального Альберта, который мне вообще-то очень нравится. Я просто не фанат сериального персонажа и всегда буду предпочитать Альберта Джонатана Ферта. Уж простите.)

Он не замечает, как перестает называть ее королевой.  
  
Нет, разумеется, он никогда не позволяет себе неподобающей фамильярности  _вслух_. На людях он всегда обращается к ней «ваше величество» или, гораздо чаще, «мэм». С другими людьми он говорит о «королеве» или «ее величестве». Уильям Лэм ярый поборник правил этикета.   
  
Но в какой-то момент, быть может, готовя депеши и доклады для ежедневного визита во дворец… или наблюдая за тем, как она играет со своим спаниелем в саду… или позируя ей под периодическое «сидите смирно, лорд М, иначе мне ни за что не нарисовать ваш нос правильно»… в какой-то момент в мыслях своих она перестает быть «королевой».   
  
Теперь она просто Виунктория. Чуждое английским языкам, это имя порождает мысленные образы:  _победа, триумф, грандиозность_ , и в этом смысле «Виктория» — идеальное имя для нее. У нее ум его матери, сердце Каро и сострадание Каролины Нортон — но королева Виктория обладает кое-чем, чего не было ни у одной из этих женщин, качеством, присущим только ей. В ней есть  _величие_.  
  
Не говоря уже о безудержном стремлении к независимости.  
  
Уильям улыбается. Он сидит в своем кабинете, не особенно обращая внимание на разложенные на столе бюллетени. Уверенность Виктории только возросла после «кризиса опочивальни». Теперь она думает своей головой, и если это значит, что она меньше полагается на его советы, то его это вполне устраивает. После того, как ее крайняя пристрастность в отношении Уильяма едва не вызвала конституционную катастрофу, он более чем счастлив видеть, как она прокладывает собственный политический курс.  
  
Эмоциональное же расстояние между ними не увеличивается. Его устраивает и это. Она знает, что он всегда рядом, несмотря ни на что. Она обращается к нему со всеми своими вопросами, страхами и надеждами, и от ее постоянных искренности, любопытства и доверия он чувствует себя одновременно и недостойным, и невероятно польщенным.  
  
Он понимает, что это не навсегда. Его политическая карьера всего лишь получила отсрочку. Однажды ему придется уйти, вопреки желаниям и страхам Виктории. И он с воодушевлением берется за дело, чтобы успеть научить ее как можно большему. Однажды его сменит Роберт Пиль, но ей-богу, Уильям позаботится о том, чтобы на сей раз она была лучше к этому подготовлена.  
  
Он должен подготовить и себя самого. Он говорит себе: «Однажды тебе придется ее покинуть», надеясь, что если произнести это достаточное количество раз, станет легче — но мысль об этом почти убивает его. Его пугает его потребность в ней. Она нуждается в нем, ибо получает от него совет и поддержку, но ему Виктория дает надежду. В свете ее наивного оптимизма он видит будущее гораздо более светлым, чем может оказаться в действительности. Уильям мало во что верит, но Виктория заставляет его верить, что Англия способна пережить это столетие и остаться могущественной и невредимой, не потеряв достоинства и не погрузившись во мрак.  
  
А еще она заставляет его верить, что он не бесполезный винтик в машине. Теперь у него есть цель — обучать, оберегать ее, заботиться о ней. Он умрет за нее, если понадобится.  
  
Ягненок, думает он удрученно, перебирая бумаги, может снова превратиться в льва, стоит кому-либо лишь пальцем тронуть его Викторию.  
  
И тогда он замирает, поднимает голову и смотрит в пустоту, задохнувшись от внезапного озарения.  
  
 _Да поможет мне Господь… я люблю ее._  
  
Когда проходит мгновенное опьянение, внутри у него всё сжимается. Он гораздо старше ее — она его королева — однажды она должна будет выйти замуж за подходящего принца —  _он не имеет права_.  
  
Но он  _любит_  ее. Любит всем своим истрепанным, покрытым рубцами шрамов сердцем. Он будет любить Викторию до самой смерти.  
  
Однако по-настоящему ему становится страшно лишь в тот день, когда он понимает, что она отвечает ему взаимностью.  
  
  


***

  
  
Эмма уже несколько месяцев нет-нет да и обронит, как привязана к нему Виктория — он и сам не глухой, он слышит, как за глаза Викторию зовут «миссис Мельбурн». Но Эмма всегда любила его подразнить, и кому какое дело до того, что болтают люди? Люди всегда будут болтать, даже если единственной пищей для разговоров будут необоснованные слухи.  
  
Но когда бельгийский король Леопольд цедит тяжело и угрожающе: «Я видел, как моя племянница смотрит на вас, лорд Мельбурн», Уильяму кажется, что планета вдруг перестала вращаться.  
  
У Леопольда свои интересы: он хочет женить на Виктории своего племянника Альберта. Если Леопольд решит, что лорд Мельбурн стоит у него на пути, он без раздумий нанесет удар. И тогда Уильяму придет конец. Скандал с участием Каролины Нортон был ужасен. Скандал с участием королевы Англии станет катастрофой.  
  
Уильям не допустит, чтобы Виктория страдала так, как пострадала Каролина. Она сам свет, она восходящая звезда, она величайшая надежда Англии, она чиста, нравственно и физически, как гонимый ветром снег.  
  
Он не позволит Леопольду уничтожить ее.  
  
Он отступает. Он уезжает в Брокет-холл, надеясь, что расстояние поможет, надеясь, что это убедит Леопольда, что он понял его предостережение и признает, что Виктории необходимо обратить внимание на более подходящие… отношения.  
  
Она следует за ним в Брокет-холл. Тонкое черное кружево вуали едва скрывает прелестное лицо, и первое его побуждение — застонать, завыть с досады и муки.  
  
Но первое побуждение сменяется более естественной, более созвучной его истинным чувствам реакцией: при виде ее его сердце унимается.  
  
Она помогает ему почувствовать твердую почву под ногами — как помогала когда-то мать. Она наполняет его солнечным светом — как наполняла Каро. Она умиротворяет его — как умиротворяла Каролина.   
  
И она вдохновляет его, как умеет она одна.  
  
Он любит ее. У него разрывается сердце, ибо он понимает, что должен положить этому конец здесь и сейчас, и всё же он задыхается от любви, смотря, как она идет к нему по ковру из бурых хрустких листьев, откидывая вуаль и поднимая свои ясные голубые глаза навстречу его серо-зеленым.  
  
Над их головами кричат грачи, напоминая ему о Каро, и голос Виктории дрожит от волнения:   
  
— Вы единственный спутник, которого я могу желать.  
  
И жутко внезапное молчание грачей — он качает головой и шершавым от подавленной боли голосом твердо говорит:  
  
— Но вы должны сохранить свое сердце в целости для кого-нибудь другого.  
  
  


***

  
  
Проходит всего пара дней, и он не выдерживает. Он отправляется на бал-маскарад, устроенный в честь Леопольда, прекрасно зная, что она выбрала наряд королевы Елизаветы, Глорианы, королевы-девственницы, и так же прекрасно понимая, что его появление в образе Лестера даст новую пищу злым языкам.  
  
Роберт Дадли, граф Лестер, любил королеву Елизавету всю жизнь.  
  
Завидев его, Виктория теряется, затем пытается напустить на себя безразличный вид. Маска равнодушия осыпается, стоит его рукам обвить ее талию и увлечь ее в ритме вальса.  
  
— Не думала, что буду танцевать с вами сегодня, — говорит она, деланно надменным тоном. Уголок его рта дергается в насмешливой, но доброй улыбке.  
  
— Со стороны Елизаветы жестоко было бы отказать своему Лестеру, — отвечает он.  
  
Виктория щурится.  
  
— Лестер был ее спутником?  
  
— Да. У него была жена, но… она умерла.  
  
Он смотрит ей в глаза. Виктория моргает, тяжело сглатывает. Она понимает, да, понимает, и он осознает вдруг, что смотрит на ее губы и жалеет, что они не одни, что он не может обхватить ее юное свежее личико ладонями и целовать, пока у нее не перехватит дыхание, и говорить,  _о Виктория, моя Виктория, что бы ни случилось, никогда не сомневайся в моей любви, моя драгоценная девочка…_  
  
— И они… они так и не поженились? — шепчет она, рассеивая чары.  
  
Сглотнув, Уильям опускает взгляд на орхидеи, приколотые к лифу ее платья.  
  
— Полагаю, они понимали, что их положение не позволяет им пожениться, — шелестит он в ответ. — Невзирая на их желания.  
  
Виктория делает судорожный вдох. Уильям застывает посреди танцующих фигур. Он почти готов уступить, почти готов обнять ее, поцеловать ее, отбросить все правила приличия. Однако он лишь печально улыбается ей, усилием воли заставляет себя убрать ладонь с ее талии и отпускает ее руку, в последний раз ободряюще сжав тонкие пальцы.  
  
 _Теперь она хотя бы понимает, почему я это сделал_ , говорит он себе, поворачиваясь и отходя.  
  
  


***

  
  
Через несколько недель в Лондон по просьбе (или приказу) Леопольда прибывает принц Альберт, и Уильям видит, что Виктория старается не испытать к нему симпатии. Воплощенная искренность, поначалу она едва может заставить себя смотреть кузену в глаза — так он ей неприятен.   
  
 _Но неприятен ли ей он сам или то, как манипулируют ими обоими ее мать и дядя?_  размышляет Уильям. Ему слишком хорошо известно, что Виктория не любит быть пешкой в чужой игре.  
  
Но вскоре что-то меняется. Виктория отдает Альберту свои гардении —  _его_  гардении, те, что он прислал ей из Брокет-холла — и Уильям видит в ее прекрасных глазах ласковое сочувствие и глубокое, огромное желание унять боль Альберта… и сердце Уильяма с лязгом захлопывается.  
  
По крайней мере, думает он, она нашла славный и искренний повод протянуть руку юному меланхоличному принцу. Если Альберт нуждается в утешении и сострадании, Виктория даст ему и то, и другое, и обретет в этом великое счастье и удовлетворение.  
  
Ему же тяжело быть этому свидетелем. Он мобилизует все душевные силы, чтобы казаться довольным, успокоенным и удовлетворенным, что шансы Камберленда стать королем уменьшаются с каждой секундой. Виктория не поверяет ему своих мыслей — как будто опасаясь это делать — и выглядит рассеянной, когда он является на привычные ежедневные аудиенции.  
  
 _Это хорошо_ , убеждает он себя.  _Это правильно. Так должно быть. Будущее Англии с каждой минутой всё светлее и радостнее._  
  
А если у него болит сердце, то это только его проблема.  
  
Он снова начинает мысленно называть ее «королева».  
  
  


***

  
  
Королева объявляет, что собирается с гостями в Виндзор и просит его поехать тоже. Он пытается отговориться, однако она очень хочет, чтобы он был рядом. Разумеется, он не может ей отказать, но ему не нравится, что ее привычная уверенность в себе как будто пошатнулась. Лишь бы она не старалась сделаться кроткой и покорной, чтобы угодить Альберту. Она заслуживает большего.  
  
В Виндзорском замке Уильям держится в стороне, старательно улыбаясь и уводя беседу к темам не очень серьезным, чтобы ненароком не сцепиться с Леопольдом или принцами. Даже когда Альберт критически высказывается в его адрес касательно реформ, он не заходит дальше необходимого. Что толку устраивать сцену, что толку напоминать, что Альберту всего двадцать, что Альберт, в отличие от него самого и королевы, не знает, чего стоит пытаться сохранять стабильность в вольнолюбивой стране. Она испытывает явную неловкость во время их разговора и бросает на Уильяма полный признательности взгляд, когда Альберт наконец оставляет вопрос в покое.  
  
Конечно, Альберт прав: Диккенс метко изображает условия, в которых живут бедняки… но он столько раз сам ездил по улицам Лондона и видел эти условия собственными глазами, что ему нет нужды шокироваться «Оливером Твистом». Если Альберт женится на королеве, он увидит всё сам… и поймет, как трудно проталкивать реформы в Парламенте, который едва стряхнул с себя сонное оцепенение, чтобы отменить рабство несколько лет назад.   
  
Уильям устал. Устал спорить. Устал бороться.   
  
Устал никогда никому не показывать, как ему тяжело.   
  
  


***

  
  
На следующий день королева, принц Эрнст, принц Альберт и лорд Альфред выезжают на прогулку верхом. Она просит Уильяма присоединиться к честной компании, но он отклоняет предложение под предлогом необходимости заняться требующими его внимания депешами из Палаты общин. Королева разочарована, но она кивает в ответ, вертя в руках свой цилиндр, и уходит, оставляя после себя эхо мягкого шелеста юбок.   
  
В этот миг ему хочется позвать ее по имени, чтобы она обернулась и обратила к нему вопросительный взгляд широко распахнутых глаз. Ему хочется раскрыть объятия, чтобы ее улыбка засияла ярче, чем за всю эту неделю, и почувствовать, как она бросается ему на грудь, крепко обвивая руками его туловище. Ему хочется зарыться губами в ее волосы — хоть раз.  
  
Но он вздыхает, трясет головой и сует подмышку доставленный рано утром пакет. У него много работы и нет времени на пустые грезы.  
  
Лорд Альфред возвращается пару часов спустя, с понимающей улыбкой на губах. Он и Эрнст вернулись одни: королева и Альберт продолжают прогулку. Уильям поднимает брови, предчувствуя, что вернется она помолвленной. Вернется раскрасневшейся, счастливой и будет строить планы, и ему придется улыбаться в ответ, будто он никогда в жизни не слышал новостей радостнее.  
  
Но она не возвращается. Разобравшись с бумагами, Уильям читает в гостиной, Лецен вышивает, сидя на козетке вместе с Эммой Портман, герцогиня Кентская и король Леопольд играют в шахматы (герцогиня лихо одерживает победу над братом) — когда в комнату внезапно врывается Альберт. Рубашка на нем разорвана, лицо мрачнее тучи. Уильям захлопывает книгу.  
  
— Альберт? — выдавливает Леопольд. — Где Виктория?  
  
Альберт хмуро взирает на дядю.  
  
— Я оставил ее в лесу.  
  
— Что? — восклицает герцогиня Кентская. Уильям вскакивает на ноги, Эмма в мгновение ока оказывается рядом и кладет руку на его запястье. Лецен смотрит на него в безмолвной мольбе. У короля Леопольда такой вид, будто дунь на него, и он упадет.  
  
Надо полагать, не таков был его план.  
  
— Где она? — резко бросает Уильям, едва к нему возвращается голос.  
  
— Не знаю, — бормочет принц, запуская пальцы в растрепанную шевелюру и упорно избегая смотреть на премьер-министра. — Ее пес ранен. Местным лесничим должно быть стыдно — расставлять капканы на беспомощных животных…  
  
— Вы говорите о капканах, ваше высочество, после того, как сами бросили королеву одну?  
  
— Уильям, — шепчет Эмма.  
  
Альберт моргает, понимая, как лицемерно прозвучали его слова. Уильям швыряет свою книгу на диван с такой силой, что она громко хлопается на подушку. Эмма вздрагивает, герцогиня ахает, Лецен прикрывает рот ладонью — но если они ждут от Уильяма Лэма большей агрессии, их ждет разочарование. Схватить бы Альберта за плечи да встряхнуть его хорошенько, но проку от этого никакого, только пустая трата времени. Да и не так решает Уильям дела — и никогда не решал.  
  
Вместо этого он устремляется мимо Альберта, прочь из комнаты. Он слышит за спиной, как стонет встревоженная герцогиня, как неодобрительно гудит Леопольд, но кто-то бежит за ним — Эмма или Лецен, судя по шуршанию шелка.  
  
— Уильям? Куда ты собираешься?  
  
Он оглядывается через плечо, не замедляя шага, на вытянутое лицо Эммы.  
  
— Я собираюсь найти королеву, — чеканит он. — К моему возвращению приготовьте теплую одежду и вызовите доктора. Если Дэш ранен…  
  
— Боже мой, Уильям. — Эмме приходится бежать, чтобы не отстать от него. — Если с Дэшем что-то случилось…  
  
— …я убью Альберта.  
  
Она хватает его за плечо, стискивает до боли.  
  
— Уильям, нет. Они повздорили, это очевидно, но он не причинил вреда собаке. Я уверена, что и ее он не обидел тоже. Уильям, посмотри на меня.  
  
Она протягивает руку, обхватывает его щеку ладонью, заставляет повернуть к ней голову. Уильям сжимает челюсти, но не пытается отвести взгляд. Эмма поднимает брови.  
  
— Не скажи и не сделай ничего такого, о чем пожалеешь, Уильям, — шепчет она. — Обещай мне.  
  
Уильям выдыхает, аккуратно отводит руку подруги от щеки и сжимает ее пальцы в ответ.  
  
Но ничего не обещает.  
  
  


***

  
  
Взлетев в седло, он мчится в раскинувшийся за замком лес. Воздух холодный и сырой, тучи висят тяжело и низко, набухая близким дождем. Уильям много лет не устраивал таких скачек. Он гонит коня по истоптанным тропам, похожим на те, что они с Каро когда-то объезжали в Брокет-холле.  
  
Он натягивает поводья, останавливается, осматривается. Раздетые зимней стужей деревья окружают его со всех сторон.  
  
— Мэм? — кричит он. — Мэм, если вы меня слышите, отзовитесь!  
  
Тишина. Стиснув зубы, Уильям пришпоривает лошадь. Накрапывавший поначалу дождь переходит в ливень. На нем пальто и цилиндр, но перчаток он не взял, и в считанные минуты руки скользят и леденеют. Он снова останавливается, выпрямляется в седле.  
  
— Мэм? — во все легкие вопит он. —  _Виктория?_  
  
Глухой стук капель о ковер палой листвы заглушает почти все иные звуки — но каким-то образом, каким-то чудом он умудряется расслышать слабый тоненький лай вдалеке. Он замирает и заставляет лошадь стоять как можно спокойнее.  
  
— Виктория? — опять кричит он. —  _Виктория!_  
  
— Я здесь! Я здесь — кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, помогите!  
  
Голос перепуганный и отчаянный — Уильям вонзает шпоры в бока многострадального животного сильнее, чем хотел. Через несколько мгновений он замечает маленькую шатающуюся фигурку в насквозь промокшей синей амазонке, баюкающую на руках вялый комок меха. Пряди распущенных волос облепили спину, мокрые юбки путаются в ногах. Когда он попадает в поле ее зрения, она поднимает голову, и ее мокрое бледное лицо горестно искажается.  
  
— О… о, лорд М, — всхлипывает она.  
  
Он без колебаний спрыгивает с седла, не доехав до нее нескольких ярдов, и бежит. Он не задает вопросов, он просто хватает ее и притягивает к себе, поддерживая ее, потому что у нее подгибаются колени, и прижимая ее вместе с Дэшем к груди.  
  
— Тс-с-с, — пытается он унять сотрясающие ее рыдания, — тс-с-с, всё хорошо.  
  
— Нет, нет, не хорошо, — стонет Виктория. — К-к-кажется, у Дэша сломана лапка…  
  
— Мы позаботимся о нем в замке, мэм. Послушайте меня: я сейчас схожу за своей лошадью — видите, она вон там — и мы поедем обратно в замок вместе, хорошо? Но сначала наденьте вот это…  
  
Он поспешно выдергивает руки из рукавов пальто. К его огромному облегчению, она безропотно соглашается и даже позволяет ему застегнуть пуговицы прямо поверх Дэша, пряча его внутри. Не вполне уверенный, что она всё поняла, он обхватывает ее лицо руками.  
  
— Виктория? Я иду за лошадью. Я сразу вернусь, я обещаю.  
  
— Я знаю, вы уже говорили, — шмыгает она носом — не потому что плачет, а потому что дождь течет ей в нос. — Ступайте.  
  
 _Молодец моя девочка_ , думает он и едва не забывается, едва не целует ее в лоб, но снова успевает взять себя в руки — достаточно ей потрясений на один день. К тому времени как он приводит лошадь, Виктория опять выглядит как королева. Мокрая, но тем не менее королева.  
  
Разумеется, его седло не дамское, поэтому ему приходится отвести глаза от ее затянутых в чулки ног, когда он подтягивает ее на круп, и она неловко устраивается впереди него. Убедившись, что она надежно сидит в седле, он обхватывает ее руками, берет поводья и пускает лошадь обратно к замку.  
  
К их возвращению уже почти темно, еще моросит дождь. Леопольд, герцогиня, Эмма и Лецен высыпают из замка, завидев их приближение. Все задают вопросы, перебивая друг друга, кто-то говорит, что ветеринар и доктор Кларк на месте и ждут, но Уильям ни на кого не обращает внимания. Он помогает Виктории спешиться. Она окоченела от холода и дрожит с головы до пят. Лецен выпутывает Дэша из пальто, Виктория тянет руку к своему питомцу, касаясь влажной шерстки кончиками пальцев, шепчет: «Будь осторожна с ним, Лецен» и едва не падает. Уильям поспевает вовремя: он подхватывает ее на руки и идет через толчею обеспокоенных друзей и родных так, будто их там нет вовсе.  
  
Опустив взгляд, он видит, что глаза Виктории полузакрыты, а ее изнуренная голова приткнулась к его плечу. Лецен бежит вверх по лестнице вперед него, показывая дорогу к покоям королевы, время от времени оглядываясь через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что с Викторией действительно всё в порядке. Если вид Виктории, прильнувшей лицом к груди премьер-министра, ее и возмущает, она не произносит ни слова. Уильяму всё равно. Он просто крепче прижимает к себе Викторию, расправляет плечи и, пока Лецен не смотрит, наклоняет голову и прижимается губами к макушке Виктории, так осторожно, что она и не замечает.  
  
Он потерял Каро, уступив ее глупцу, потерял Каролину, оставив ее на милость жестокого человека. Если он потеряет Викторию, отдав ее юноше, не способному увидеть в ней бесценное создание, каковым она является…  
  
 _Господь милостивый… плоть и кровь этого не вынесут._  
  
  


***

  
  
Они возвращаются в Лондон, и не проходит и недели, как принцы и Леопольд возвращаются на континент. Виктория не выказывает ни капли сожаления. Гораздо сильнее, чем происшествие в Виндзорском лесу, ее беспокоит то, что Дэш вынужден ковылять на перебинтованной лапке.  
  
Уильям не лезет с расспросами. Пережитое приключение спровоцировало скверную простуду — ничего удивительного — так что он почти не видел ее. По словам Эммы, о том, что произошло между нею и Альбертом, королева не рассказала ни фрейлинам, ни матери, ни даже Лецен. Королева задумчива, но не подавлена. Она явно погружена в свои мысли, но пока не желает ни с кем этими мыслями делиться.  
  
Уильям решает, что лучше всего ему держаться на расстоянии, но однажды вечером, дня через два после отъезда принцев и Леопольда, его призывают явиться из Дувр-хауса во дворец. Ему поневоле любопытно. Что она будет делать теперь? Попытается ли сразу наладить связи с другим королевским домом в поисках подходящего супруга? Отложит ли это предприятие еще на несколько лет? Или объявит себя королевой-девственницей раз и навсегда?  
  
Он действительно не знает, но не желает и думать о вариантах с участием его самого.  
  
Он находит ее в библиотеке — и застывает на пороге. Она стоит у окна: волосы, уложенные простыми, но почти дерзкими локонами, ниспадают на одно открытое плечо, платье темно-пурпурного цвета. Она стоит у окна, отдернув штору и устремив взгляд наружу.  
  
Нет больше девушки, в которую он влюбился. Перед ним стоит женщина, сильная, независимая королева, в ее новой осанке проскальзывает тень печали, и у него перехватывает дыхание.  
  
— Вы хотели меня видеть, мэм? — спрашивает он, когда к нему возвращается дар речи.  
  
Виктория оборачивается, вздрогнув от неожиданности, отпускает край шторы и складывает руки вместе на талии. Он делает шаг вперед, опускается на одно колено и целует протянутую руку. Ее кожа гораздо теплее сейчас, чем была в Виндзорском замке… или в день их знакомства.  
  
— Лорд М, — произносит она, тихо, но твердо. — Мне необходимо обсудить с вами одно чрезвычайно важное дело.  
  
Он улыбается уголком рта.  
  
— Все наши беседы чрезвычайно важны, мэм.  
  
Она поднимает бровь.  
  
— Кроме тех случаев, когда мы обсуждаем драматическую предысторию моих старых кукол?  
  
Уильям делает задумчивое лицо.  
  
— Напротив, мэм,  _эти_  беседы я считаю важными для понимания того, как работал ваш разум, когда вы были ребенком.  
  
Улыбка Виктории превращается в игривую усмешку.  
  
— Не шутите, лорд М.  
  
— Я не шучу. — Он смолкает и смотрит ей в глаза. — Я никогда не лгал вам, мэм, и не собираюсь начинать сейчас.  
  
Между ее бровей пролегает вертикальная складка. Виктория поджимает губы, склоняет голову набок.  
  
— Мне кажется, вы всё же солгали мне однажды, лорд М.  
  
— Вот как? — растерянно отзывается он.  
  
— Да. Собственно, вы солгали мне дважды.  
  
Теперь он даже заинтригован — и обеспокоен. Нахмурившись, он сцепляет руки перед собой.  
  
— Надеюсь, вы просветите меня, мэм, ибо я теряюсь в догадках. Не припомню, чтобы я когда-либо намеренно…   
  
— В первый раз — когда сказали, что, подобно грачу, выбрали себе пару однажды и на всю жизнь.  
  
Ему еле удается не поморщиться от воспоминания.  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
— Если бы вы выбрали себе пару раз и навсегда, то у вас никогда не возникло бы желания жениться на королеве. Это никогда не пришло бы вам в голову. Тем не менее, вы сознались мне в таком желании на балу-маскараде.  
  
Он отводит взгляд, не вполне понимая, к чему она ведет.  
  
— А во второй раз?  
  
Ее лицо смягчается, она выглядит не столько так, будто пытается разгадать загадку, сколько так, будто с надеждой протягивает к нему руку в темноте.  
  
— Во второй раз вы не произнесли ни слова. Быть может, это была даже не ложь. Быть может, вы всего лишь не сумели последовать собственному совету.  
  
— Какому совету? — хмурится Уильям.  
  
— Никогда никому не показывать, как вам тяжело. — Виктория делает шаг к нему, и он замечает, как напрягается ее горло. Он знает ее рефлексы: если она так сглатывает, значит, нервничает. — Вы помните, как сказали мне это, лорд М?  
  
— Да…  
  
— И всё же ваши чувства были написаны у вас на лице всё то время, что мы были в Виндзоре.  
  
Кажется, сейчас он не сумел бы заговорить, даже если попытался бы заставить себя. В несколько шагов преодолев расстояние между ними, Виктория берет его руки обеими руками и крепко сжимает их.  
  
Уильям ничего не может с собой поделать: его сердце колотится от ее прикосновения как обезумевшее.  
  
— Простите меня, — шепчет Виктория, и глаза ее наполняются слезами. — Я хотела, чтобы вы были рядом. Я так боялась, что останусь одна, что некому будет меня поддержать — и даже не подумала, как ужасно себя будете чувствовать вы. Но вы стойко переносили всё день за днем… смотрели, улыбались, так старались… а я была так глупа, слепая идиотка…  
  
Не задумываясь ни на секунду, Уильям высвобождает свои руки и берет ее лицо в ладони. Виктория замирает под его твердой, но нежной хваткой.  
  
— Я никогда — никогда больше не желаю слышать, как вы называете себя подобными гнусными словами, — шепчет он сквозь зубы. — Я этого не потерплю.  
  
Виктория смыкает веки, издав полувздох-полувсхлип, и по щекам ее катятся слезы. Он не в силах больше это выносить. Притянув ее ближе, он крепко обнимает ее, так крепко, как может осмелиться, прижимается щекой к ее волосам, и она тихонько плачет, уткнувшись в его грудь.  
  
 _Это_  — думает он —  _это блаженство._  
  
Успокоившись наконец, она не поднимает голову, а просто устраивается удобнее, продолжая льнуть к нему, и, опустив взгляд, он видит, что глаза ее закрыты. Она медленно разжимает и сжимает пальцы, вцепившиеся в его жилет.  
  
— Знаете, что мне сказал Альберт? — шепчет она. — В лесу в Виндзоре?  
  
 _Вот оно._    
  
— Вы не рассказывали, мэм, мне оставалось только гадать.  
  
Виктория некоторое время молчит. Когда она наконец решается заговорит, голос ее звучит очень тихо.  
  
— Он сказал, что мне следует выйти замуж за  _вас_.  
  
Грозящее пробить грудную клетку сердце подскакивает к глотке. Виктория поднимает голову, не убирая рук с его груди.  
  
— Альберт  _знал_ , — шепчет она. — Я так старалась забыть, я действительно старалась… но даже Альберт знал, что мне это не удалось. Если даже ему было ясно, всего через несколько недель в моем обществе, как сильно я по-прежнему люблю вас, значит, это должно быть очевидно и вам. И я знаю, что вы тоже по-прежнему меня любите. В последние две недели это написано у вас на лице, лорд М, и не пытайтесь это отрицать!  
  
Уильям не отвечает. Он нервно сглатывает, держа ее за плечи чуть выше локтей, смотря на запрокинутое к нему лицо, в котором смешались мольба и вызов, и понимает: только человек с каменным сердцем может отказать ей сейчас. Он пытался укрепиться свое сердце, как крепость, выстроить стены, даже выкопать ров — но Виктория смела все заслоны, сама того не осознавая, взяла его сердце в руки и с тех пор бережет его и успокаивает.  
  
Когда она взглянула ему в глаза в тот день в Брокет-холле и сказала, что она никогда не покинула бы его, что она никогда не поступила бы так, как Каро — он ей поверил. И верит сейчас: она по-прежнему его любит. Со вздохом он касается мягких каштановых волос, замечая, как она резко втягивает воздух и слегка дрожит под его прикосновением.  
  
— Я не могу этого отрицать, — шепчет он. — Я ведь сказал, что никогда не лгал вам.  _Умышленно_  — не лгал, — поправляется он, вызывая у нее улыбку. — И сказал, что не собираюсь начинать лгать вам теперь.   
  
Виктория опять закрывает глаза, но на сей раз не плачет, а только льнет к его теплу, прижимаясь щекой к его ладони. Открыв глаза, она улыбается мягкой, смелой, восторженной улыбкой.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн, — говорит она, — вы женитесь на мне?  
  
Он со смешком вздыхает.  
  
— Да, — отвечает он, — но при одном условии! — добавляет он быстро, заметив, как загораются ее глаза и как она прикусывает нижнюю губу, пытаясь сдержать счастливый вскрик. — Я женюсь на вас, Виктория, и с радостью… если вы сначала примете мою отставку с поста премьер-министра. Думаю, конституционного кризиса лучше избежать.   
  
Виктория смеется, задыхаясь:  
  
— Да, пожалуй.   
  
— Вы ведь понимаете, что меня, скорее всего, сменит сэр Роберт Пиль?  
  
— Да — и мне всё равно.  
  
— Несмотря даже на то, что он, вероятно, потребует, чтобы вы отказались от своих фрейлин-вигов?  
  
Замешкавшись на секунду, Виктория поджимает губы и высоко вскидывает голову с горделивой царственностью — иного он от нее не ожидает.   
  
— Я люблю своих фрейлин, но вас я люблю больше.  
  
Тогда Уильям позволяет себе улыбнуться открыто и широко. Отняв ладонь от ее щеки, он медленно обнимает ее за плечи. Другая рука ложится на ее талию. У Виктории вновь перехватывает дыхание и вспыхивают щеки, но она не отводит взгляд.  
  
— Моя Виктория, — шепчет он. — Как же я люблю вас.  
  
Ее лицо озаряется лучезарной улыбкой, и когда, наклонившись к ней, он в первый раз целует ее, она встает на цыпочки и горячо отвечает ему, так горячо, как умеет.  
  
Что-то подсказывает ему, что в паре часов езды от дворца, в Брокет-холле, грачи поют.


	6. Вики

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: А теперь совсем уж откровенное АУ. Счастье бьет ключом (*разбрасывает конфетти*) 
> 
> Я точно читала другие фанфики, в которых Мельбурну перед женитьбой на Виктории жалуют титул герцога, поэтому признаю, я, наверное, оттуда и взяла эту идею. К тому же, исторически это вполне правдоподобно: взгляните на принца Филипа. Никакого умышленного плагиата :)

Если его сердце — дом, то Виктория заполняет каждый уголок его. Она входит в комнаты, которые несокрушимая сила его матери оставила опрятными, но холодными, и разводит в очаге гудящий огонь. Она входит в комнаты, разнесенные безумием Каро, и поправляет стулья, смахивает пыль с заброшенных книг, расставляет вазы, наполненные до краев цветами из его оранжереи. Она входит на цыпочках в комнаты, которые начала украшать и вынужденно покинула Каролина Нортон, обводит их неторопливым вдумчивым взглядом проницательных голубых глаз и завершает начатое — особым, только ей, Виктории, присущим штрихом.  
  
Его до глубины души трогает то, как она сражается за право выйти за него замуж. Не обходится, разумеется, без громогласных протестов — от ее матери, от короля Леопольда, от ее министров — но Виктория отказывается уступать. Он не хочет, чтобы она требовала для него титул, он твердит, что счастлив будет оставаться до конца жизни лордом Мельбурном, а затейливые титулы вроде «король-консорт»… они для тех королевских мужей, которым нужно искусственно поддерживать уверенность в себе.  
  
Когда она сообщает, что сделает его герцогом Мельбурном, он поднимает брови.  
  
— Я уже говорил вам, мэм, что в этом нет никакой необходимости.   
  
(Он не может перестать величать ее «мэм», даже наедине.)  
  
— И я ни на чем не настаивала — как и обещала вам, лорд М. — Виктория поправляет стопку документов на письменном столе и бросает на него лукавый взгляд искоса. — Вам не приходило в голову, что мои министры содрогаются при мысли, что я выхожу замуж за простого виконта?  
  
Брови Уильяма ползут в молчаливом изумлении выше.  
  
Виктория гордо улыбается.  
  
— Наслаждайтесь своим непрошенным возвышением,  _герцог_.  
  
В итоге у алтаря в Вестминстерском аббатстве стоит человек гораздо более высокого положения, чем тот, который у другого алтаря много лет назад повернулся и увидел королеву фей в белом облаке, отчаянно старающуюся не припустить к нему вприпрыжку. Теперь он поворачивается и видит настоящую королеву, одетую в атлас цвета слоновой кости, с цветками флердоранжа в темных волосах и бриллиантами на шее.  
  
Каро на их свадьбе выглядела так, будто ее вот-вот разорвет от радостного волнения и восторга, и в зеленых глазах ее посверкивало чувственное предвкушение. Виктории тоже трудно дышать, и он знает, что она волнуется, потому что он знает ее: ее пробирает дрожь, когда он берет ее руку и произносит свой обет, ее пальцы трясутся, когда она с усилием надевает на его безымянный палец кажущееся вдруг слишком маленьким кольцо, она вспыхивает румянцем, когда епископ объявляет их мужем и женой.  
  
Но она не теряет величия, преисполненная благоговейного почтения к обряду.  
  
Он так гордится ею. И не до конца верит, что всё это происходит с ним на самом деле.  
  
  


***

  
  
В отличие от первых дней их с Каро брака, их с Викторией жизнь не состоит сплошь беззаботной страсти. Во-первых, Виктория — королева, у нее есть обязанности, у нее есть дела, которые она не может забросить ради бешеных скачек по парку. Во-вторых, она не собирается позориться бездумными шалостями перед лицом Господа и у всех на глазах.  
  
Разумеется, в уединении собственной опочивальни она не стыдится быть откровенной — совсем напротив. И когда через неделю после свадьбы Лецен едва не застает их в кабинете за пылким поцелуем, Виктория задыхается от смеха: так веселит ее мысль о том, что Лецен может стать свидетельницей подобной сцены.  
  
Но это чистое озорство, а не извращенное стремление быть скандальным центром внимания.  
  
Уильям продолжает помогать ей в работе, пытаясь всё же ограничиться объяснением трудных фраз, слов или запутанных политических вопросов вековой давности. В ее кабинете составлены вместе два письменных стола: пока она корпит над своими красными коробками, он занимается собственной обширной корреспонденцией, читает газеты и изучает жизнь и труды Иоанна Златоуста (он непременно однажды закончит эту книгу). Иногда он просто промокает ее подпись на бумагах. Она признательна ему даже за такую помощь — одним делом меньше, одним поводом удерживать его рядом больше.  
  
Если она все-таки спрашивает его совета, он высказывается крайне осторожно. С точки зрения конституции, тут он в трудном положении: как бывший премьер-министр партии вигов он не должен настраивать ее против нового правительства тори. И в этом он, возможно, преуспеет: когда однажды утром Виктория ворчит, что скорее встанет перед расстрельной командой, чем  _еще раз_  встретится с сэром Робертом Пилем, он берет ее за плечи, смотрит ей прямо в глаза и твердо произносит:  
  
— Вы ведь хотите, чтобы я и дальше оставался с вами?  
  
Виктория взрывается пламенным негодованием:  
  
— Разумеется, хочу…  
  
— В таком случае вы должны помнить, что если вы не будете хотя бы вежливы, пальцем начнут указывать на  _меня_. — Он заправляет прядь темных волос ей за ухо. — Вы должны сделать это для нас, Виктория… и никогда не показывать, как тяжело вам это дается.  
  
Она вздыхает, слыша этот давний совет, и ее взгляд рассеянно уплывает в сторону, но через миг снова находит его. Уголок ее рта дергается кверху.  
  
— Вы всегда умели убеждать, лорд М, — подтрунивает над ним она.  
  
Уильям строит насмешливую гримасу.  
  
— Что тут скажешь… вы знаете, я  _всегда_  поощрял неукоснительное следование принципу беспристрастности.  
  
Ее смех успокаивает его куда больше, чем любые словесные обещания быть обходительной с Пилем.  
  
  


***

  
  
Если его сердце — дом, то немногим более года спустя он узнает, что в нем никогда не будет слишком мало места для любви. Этот дом может только расти.   
  
Виктория сообщает ему, что ждет ребенка, и он вне себя от счастья. Ликует и вся Англия. В роли мужа королевы он вдруг приобретает популярность, о которой и не мечтал, и народ восхищен перспективой появления королевской принцессы или принца Уэльского. Что до министров, те вздыхают с облегчением: герцог Камберлендский всё дальше от престола. Пусть даже это значит, что престол унаследует сын или дочь Уильяма Лэма.  
  
Но тут Уильям обнаруживает еще одно различие между первой и второй женами: в отличие от Каро, Виктории беременность ненавистна. В первые несколько недель ее одолевает тошнота, стоит ей оторвать голову от подушки. Когда этот период проходит, она на несколько месяцев становится сгустком неисчерпаемой кипучей энергии, отказываясь ограничивать свои появления на публике, несмотря на растущий и округляющийся живот. Но в последние несколько недель она попросту страдает.  
  
Порой она неловко лежит на боку, примостив голову Уильяму на колени, а он читает ей, пока она не заснет. Порой она просто угрюмо сидит на козетке, поглощая сладости, словно совершая акт неповиновения, бросающий вызов любому (обычно — матери), кто осмелится заметить, что ей стоит остановится, если она не хочет растолстеть.  
  
Но случаются и радостные мгновения — когда они с Уильямом прогуливаются рука об руку по саду Букингемского дворца, и она проводит свободной рукой по своему огромному животу, улыбаясь знакомой и понятной ему слабой улыбкой. Это пинается в ее утробе ребенок, он или она — плод  _их_  любви…  _и он снова станет отцом_.  
  
Порой мысль об этом лишает его покоя. Он давно уже не тот беспечный Уильям Лэм, что впервые взял на руки кроху Огастаса. Но когда он делится своими сомнениями с Викторией, она смотрит на него через их соединенные столы так, будто у него вдруг выросли две лишние головы.  
  
— Не говорите глупостей, — едва не смеется она. — Вы самый добрый человек из всех, кого я знаю. Вы будете замечательным отцом этому ребенку.  
  
— Но не будет ли она однажды стыдиться меня? Отца с прошлым, о котором люди продолжают шептаться за его спиной всякий раз, как он появляется на приеме?  
  
Он произносит это с горечью — и немедленно об этом жалеет, видя, как с лица Виктории сходит и тень улыбки. Она сжимает губы, с трудом поднимается с кресла, подходит к дивану, на котором он сидит с газетой в руках. Она садится рядом и кладет свою маленькую гладкую ручку на его большую руку.  
  
— Я не стыжусь вас, — шепчет она. — Не будет стыдиться и она — или он. Не будет — пока я жива и могу рассказать и объяснить, что стыдиться тут нечего.  
  
Ее пальчики сжимают руку Уильяма, и в ее улыбке только безграничная любовь и уверенность.  
  
  


***

  
  
Схватки начинаются посреди ночи, и он напоминает себе, что он уже переживал это прежде. Нет причин волноваться. Он знает, что и как будет происходить, а Виктория, пусть она и мала ростом, в два раза сильнее, чем была Каро.  
  
Но доводы рассудка не помогают. Он сходит с ума от тревоги. Виктория стонет, бродит по комнате, становится на колени у кровати, чтобы унять боль, зарывается лицом в сложенные руки. Доктор и Лецен буравят его мрачными недобрыми взглядами, недвусмысленно велящими ему убираться прочь. Он пытается послушаться этих взглядов, еще раз, последний раз погладить Викторию по спине и прошептать, что она справится, она сможет, а он, он будет прямо там, за дверью…  
  
Не успевает фраза «за дверью» слететь с его губ, как она вскидывает голову. Виктория с такой силой вцепляется в его предплечье, что ногти больно впиваются в кожу.   
  
— Не оставляйте меня, — хрипит она. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не оставляйте меня.  
  
От ее слов, до жути знакомых, его пробирает дрожь. То же самое, слово в слово, повторяла в родовых муках Каро. Уильям бросает взгляд на каменное лицо Лецен… да пусть себе хмурится сколько угодно. Он опускается на колени рядом с женой и так же, как она, складывает на кровати руки.  
  
— Как вам будет угодно, мэм, — шепчет он полушутя. Виктория слабо улыбается, но опять роняет голову на руки и стонет от новой волны боли.  
  
Через несколько часов она кричит не смолкая, и каждый крик ее вонзается в него сотней кинжалов. Темные волосы пристают к влажному раскрасневшемуся от натуги лицу: она снова и снова подается вперед, на несколько секунд задерживая дыхание и падая спиной обратно на подушки с задыхающимся вскриком. Доктор с бесстрастным лицом стоит на коленях между ее ног. Лецен грызет ногти. Уильям отводит мокрые пряди со лба Виктории.  
  
— Вы справитесь, — шепчет он. — Я знаю, что вы справитесь.  
  
Она не может говорить, она просто смотрит на него полным боли и усталости взглядом и, совершив над собой усилие, приподнимается и тужится еще раз, сначала молча, затем переходя на стон, срывающийся в крик, и кричит, и кричит, и кричит, так, что у Уильяма леденеет кровь в венах, а потом…  
  
Она откидывается на подушки, с всхлипом втягивая воздух, и пронзительный сиплый детский плач заполняет комнату с высоким потолком, в которой три с лишним года тому назад, когда дворец был просто запыленным и необитаемым особняком, лорд Мельбурн сказал Виктории Английской, что она королева в каждом дюйме.  
  
  


***

  
  
Лецен вручает ему его дочь — само совершенство, идеальное крошечное существо с десятью идеальными пальчиками на руках, десятью идеальными пальчиками на ногах, с идеальным острым носиком, как две капли воды похожим на нос Виктории — и Уильям готов разрыдаться. Он всегда был человеком чувствительным, но сейчас, когда он разглядывает этот второй подаренный ему шанс быть отцом, его захлестывает ощущение, что он спит и видит сон.  
  
Он гладит бархатистую щечку тыльной стороной указательного пальца, и глаза его застилает туман. Малышка наконец перестала плакать и смотрит на него огромными черно-голубыми глазами, сложив крохотный бутончик губ удивленной «О». Уильям делает дрожащий вдох и целует наморщенный лобик.  
  
— Не монополизируйте ее, — зовет с кровати Виктория. — Дайте и мне посмотреть.  
  
Он медленно подходит к кровати и садится на поставленный рядом стул, осторожно опуская крошечный сверток на сгиб ее локтя. Тихонько ахнув, она рассматривает детское личико и восхищенно смеется.  
  
— Она похожа на вас! — восклицает она.   
  
— Да помогут ей небеса, — пытается пошутить он. — Однако я позволю себе не согласиться. Я вижу поразительное сходство с ее матерью.   
  
Виктория косится на него, заломив бровь.  
  
— Я бы оспорила это утверждение, но знаю, что вы ни за что не примете комплимент, а я слишком утомлена, чтобы отстаивать свое мнение.  
  
Он улыбается, заправляя влажную прядь ей за ухо. Виктория легонько вздыхает от его прикосновения и снова смотрит на дочь.  
  
— Как мы ее назовем? — спрашивает она.   
  
— Тут двух мнений и вовсе быть не может, — мгновенно откликается он. — По-моему, она вылитая Виктория.  
  
— Вы ведь и это не позволите мне оспорить?  
  
— Ни в коем случае.  
  
Виктория смеется.  
  
— Хорошо… только если второе ее имя будет Элизабет. В память о вашей матери… и в память о нас.  
  
 _В память о нас_. В память о Елизавете и Лестере, которыми они когда-то себя считали.  
  
Молча соглашаясь, он целует ее в лоб. Виктория улыбается, и вместе они вновь смотрят на малышку, которой суждено вскоре получить прозвище «Вики» от матери, которая не может не наделять ласковыми прозвищами тех, кого любит больше всего на свете.  
  
Сидя с двумя своими девочками, Уильям Лэм удовлетворенно думает, что сегодня ему не понадобится фальшивая улыбка.


End file.
